Sailor Moon: Legend of the Four Warriors
by dragonfang33
Summary: A dying warrior gives the sailor scouts a mysterious message, and now they must seek out four mysterious Knights to battle a new evil
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon: Legend of the Four Warriors  
  
By Dragonfang33  
  
Synapes: This little number came to me in a very vivid nightmare, basically Serena is possessed by a mysterious entity, and begins a quest for two things revenge and universal conquest, now all that stands between the Blue Princess and her vengence are the Four Warriors who defeated her. (takes place during the Doom Tree Saga)   
  
Introduction  
  
Slain Warrior  
  
Location: Outside Crossroads Junior High School  
  
The storm raged on that night, as a lone figure tramped through the rain. He was a tall man, dressed in a black outfit, similar to the ones worn at the famous Shaolin Temple. But through that silk robe blood was ozing out of a series of sword cuts in his back, and on his stumich. Slowly he crawled toward the Junior High School, and slowly the storm began to clear up.  
  
The girls were sitting under the tree, laughing at Serena's latest test mess up.  
  
"A -10 on a 3 point quiz," Lita said, barely able to keep her laughter in check.  
  
"Well it was hard," Serena replied, meekly  
  
"Come on guys," Amy said, but she suddenly was cut off by the sight of a young man standing at the gate of the School, with his hands over his gut.  
  
"He sure is cute," Serena said, with hearts in her eyes. Suddenly the man fell to the ground, and the girls quickly rushed over to him.  
  
"Hay mister you alright," Lita said, shaking him, and suddenly jumping back, her hand was completly covered in blood.  
  
"Uh," the man said, as Amy tried to quiet him, "U.S. Blue, China Red, Britian Green, Germany Black." and with that simple message the warrior died, leaving the three girls stunned about the message he had just delivered.  
  
Well here's the first part of a new fanfic, Stay tuned for Chapter One, which I will post after I get one review. 


	2. Chapter One: The Blue Princess

Sailor Moon: Legend of the Four Warriors  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Blue Princess  
  
The girls stood over the body of the dead warrior, poundering the strange message he had given them.  
  
"U.S. Blue, China Red, Britain Green, Germany Black" Lita asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
"It could be a Negaverse code." Serena replied  
  
"No," Amy added, "if he is from the Negaverse, then why would he give out a Negaverse code?"  
  
"Maybe we should tell Luna about this," Lita replied  
  
"Good Idea," Amy said, as she pulled her comunicater out of her bag.   
  
As the three girls prepared to call Luna, they failed to notice the figure purched in the tree behind them. It was clearly Human, but when placed next to Serena you couldn't tell the difference, the being had the same body shape, and hair style as Serena, and in fact they're faces were almost identical, but the only major differences between the two girls was the fact that the figures hair was ice blue, as was the long flowing gown and cape she wore. This being was known in the legends of the Ancient ones as the Blue Princess, an evil vampire queen, who was said to have controled one of the largest, if not the most evil of all empires.  
  
"And your sure he didn't say anything else," the black cat, Luna asked.  
  
"We're sure Luna," Amy replied, "all he said was U.S. Blue, China Red, Britain Green, Germany Black."  
  
As the conversation continued, the Blue Princess slowly lowered herself to the ground, and approached the three girls, who were so cought up with the conversation they were having with Luna, that they failed to notice as the Blue Princess entered Serena's body.  
  
"Serena," Lita said, "are you all right." Serena didn't answer, she just stood there silent, and stone cold. But it wasn't long before she looked at her friend with a face Lita would never foget. Serena's eyes had changed from her normaly kind hearted blue to an almost deathy shade of blood red, and emerging from her top lip were two razor sharp fangs, and printed on her head was a complex insigna, a combination of a dragon, and a eagle.  
  
"Serena," Lita asked, frozen with fear.  
  
"Silence Mortal," the Blue Pricess replied.  
  
"Who are you," Lita asked, clenching her fist around a green stick.  
  
"I am the Queen of the Damned, Princess of Darkness, I am the Blue Princess." the creature replied.  
  
Well here's chapter two, and if this seems complicated I apologize, I'll post chapter III as soon as I get a few more reviews 


End file.
